DE 197 34 747 A1 discloses a corn harvesting attachment having five conveying disks which are arranged next to one another. These spaced apart conveying disks are configured as dual-disks and rotate about a common axis. Two mutually coaxial removal disks are arranged between the conveying disks on a supporting arm. The regions in which two adjacent conveying disks come closest to one another form the collection regions of the mowing mechanism. They each have a picking unit arranged downstream of them that consists of two picking plates with a picking gap between the picking plates. Two chain conveyors are disposed thereabove which transport the picked corn cobs to the rear. Two parallel picking rollers are supported beneath the picking plates and their cylindrical roller bodies have a conical collection tip at the front to which worm windings are applied. The chain conveyors take the picked cobs further to the rear until they fall into the trough of a transverse screw conveyor which conveys from both sides toward the center where the transfer of the harvested corn cobs to the harvester then takes place.
Removal disks are disposed between the dual disks. This arrangement also has a coaxial blade disk, the associated holders and drive parts, which are heavy and have a large construction size in the direction of travel. Thus the arrangement applies not insignificant load on the harvester, in particular on its axle load. In Germany, however, an approval is required for road use of an axle load. A high axle load may result in a weakening of the ground structure and/or in a sinking of the harvester into the ground.